1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of integrated circuits and more particularly to integrated circuits with components such as capacitors having at least one electrode.
2. Description of Related Art
A component such as a capacitor formed in an integrated circuit usually comprises a first electrode with a U-shaped cross section formed in a main hole and a second electrode which has a part with a U-shaped cross section engaged in the first electrode, and a peripheral platform which passes over the top of the end edge of the first electrode and which lies beyond this edge, these two electrodes being separated by a dielectric. A layer of a dielectric covers and fills the second electrode. A first electrical connection via or local interconnection is formed through this covering layer and reaches the upper face of the platform of the second electrode. A second via is formed through the aforementioned covering layer and through the lower layers, passing at a predetermined distance from the peripheral edge of the platform of the second electrode, this second via being connected to the lower face of the first electrode by primary vias.
This previous structure although useful is very difficult to manufacture because of the requirement of multiple critical fabrication steps. This is especially true for the fabrication of the aforementioned main hole, the fabrication of the second electrode and the fabrication of the holes for the aforementioned first and second vias, which are dependent on the necessary minimum separation, on the one hand, between the outside of the edge of the first electrode and the peripheral edge of the platform of the second electrode and, on the other hand, between the peripheral edge of the second electrode and the second aforementioned via.
Moreover, the footprint of the component is partly determined by the separations specified above. According a need exists to overcome these shortcomings and difficulties with the prior art structures.